


伴我同行

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, 命运咖啡馆au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM





	伴我同行

你很悲伤，尽管你刚刚得到了一份全A的成绩单。你拒绝了朋友聚餐的邀请，故意把自己留到最后。你没有做那些借口要去做的每一件事，只是躺在操场的草坪上，西晒的阴影一点点在你身上挪移。

你感觉身边突然坐了一个人。数分钟之后你才睁开眼。

“艰难的一天？”他对你说。而你只是留意到他身上的礼服和身旁的乐器箱。

“平平常常。”你压下心中的不悦，挤出一丝专门应付陌生人的笑容回答道。你站起身，拍拍身上的草屑准备离开。

“你从没指望那个人会回应你不是吗？”那个人在你身后高喊。你一瞬间心惊肉跳。他抓住这个机会循循善诱，“我能帮你实现愿望。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”你低喝道，理智告诉你没有人会读透人心。

“坐回来，大男孩，你比我要高那么多，又强壮又有力，如果我要图谋不轨，我也一定打不过你。”

你不想和这个陌生人说话，却鬼使神差地想要找点事消磨时间。于是你坐回原来的位置，好半天才闷闷地开口，“你……你是谁？”

对方从善如流地回答，“我是一名巡游乐手，吹得一手漂亮的小号。但现在我们的对话是关于你，而不是关于我。”

“……我？”

“是的，是你。是你的内心将我召唤于此，它很痛苦，日日夜夜想在被烈火折磨。你渴望的事物似乎如此唾手可得，实际上却远在天边……”

够了。你的脸因为这番话而羞赧通红，你的体温被不再滚烫的日光晒得发烫。你再一次喝止对方的胡言乱语。“我一句话都不相信，你大概是专门来学校坑蒙拐骗的吧。”你准备离开这里去找学校的警卫。

而对方只说了一个词就让你定在原地。你膛目结舌地瞪着他，你想道，自己看起来一定像个大傻蛋。

“是关于这个吗？”他嘴角挂着狡黠的微笑，“我能帮你实现愿望。”

“可……可……”你结结巴巴地开口，“……怎么做？”你最终选择坦诚自己的欲望，因为可耻而不敢再直视对方。

“这不是免费的。”那个人说，在注意到你怀疑的目光时立刻笑出声，“不不不，我不需要钱，那东西对我而言不过是废纸罢了。你只需要替我做一件事。”

“一件事？”

“这是交易的一部分。合情合理。”

你思考了三秒，“先说说什么事。”

“我要你替我打伤一个人。”

你皱眉，立刻拒绝了对方。“我不会打架。我也不会做这种事情，想都不用想。”

“别担心。”陌生人说，“我不是在利用你，你可以去殴打任何一个人，我的朋友，随你的便，你甚至可以借此见义勇为。”

你似乎被说服了。确实，在特定的条件下，实行暴力确实被认为是可行的。但只有一点你需要确认，“那我的愿望怎么才会被实现？”

“只要你按照我说的去做，狠狠地把那个人揍成重伤。”

你下意识地抖了抖，只觉得对方脸上的笑容似乎别有深意。你站起身，惊觉太阳已经快要沉落地底。“我……会考虑的。”然后你抓住书包快步离开。

事实上，你第二天醒来就把这件事给忘了。

* * *

“Jay——Jay——快下来！”

Jared从梦中惊醒，他的死党Jensen正在窗户底下叫嚷。Jared抓了抓头发把脑袋探出窗户，哈欠连连地说：“你今天可真早。”

“那是因为你他妈的约了我今天要来遛Sadie。”Jensen沉着脸，“我早该想到这是个骗局。”

“什么——不！等等！”Jared立刻冲下楼拦住准备骑车离开的朋友，“嘿，臭脸猫，我只是手机没电了，闹钟恰好没把我叫醒而已。”

“别捏我鼻子——Sadie呢？”Jensen问，脸色只比之前好了一点点。

“在她的小屋里啊。”Jared把手搭在朋友的肩膀上，“要么就是溜进屋子里了，我闻到老妈煎的培根了。”

“我问过了，客厅没有。”

“我没骗你，Jeff昨天真的把它带回家了。”

Jensen从鼻子里哼了一声。他们四处找了一遍。Jared的神情逐渐严肃起来。

“老妈！”Jared冲进房子里大叫，如果这一声还没有把所有可能还在沉睡的Padalecki吵醒，那么下一句话绝对达到了它的效果，“Sadie不见了！”

* * *

“我想要离开我的父亲。”你咬牙切齿地说，“我受不了他，我觉得家里没了他会更好。”

你被人递上一张餐巾纸，只因为你无法忍受地持续了长达半个小时的哭泣。这个时候，当对面穿着滑稽戏服的陌生人问你有什么愿望的时候，你真的会冲动地把心里话一股脑吼出来。

“噢。他对你们不好？”男人问道。他把装着乐器的箱子放到桌面上。你猜测它可能是某种管弦乐或者小提琴。

“你是警察吗？”你反问道，仍然愤怒又哀伤。有一部分的你对自己的失礼感到抱歉，但你现在无法控制自己，而这不是你的错。

“更好。”对方微笑，“我是那个能令你实现愿望的人。”

“你帮不了我。”你冷笑，尽管你的眼睛肿成了两颗桃核，“谁都帮不了我。”

“我可以帮助你摆脱你的父亲。”

“怎么样？杀了他吗？”

“我可以让他离开这个小镇。”

这时候你才警觉起来。你坐直身体，朝快餐店的出口看去，只等必要时刻朝那个方向逃走。“你是谁？你想怎么样？”

“放心，我不会怎么样，我只是……想和你做一笔交易。”

“我没兴趣和你做交易……或者开这种可笑的玩笑。”

男人依然没打算离开。“你是个漂亮姑娘，更有一颗聪明的头脑。好好想想吧，我不会强迫任何人。等你回家看到你母亲眼角的淤青再后悔就来不及了。”

你心底一惊。“你是谁？”你再一次问道，却是用与之前完全不一样的语气。

“让我们省略那些繁文缛节。我只是一个想和你做交易的人。”

“……交易？”

“对。交易。你帮我完成一件事，我替你实现愿望。”

“包括……让他彻底消失在我的生活里？”

“如果这就是你的愿望的话。”

你咬咬牙，一根接一根地扳动手指，“好的。但如果这是一个恶作剧的话，我他妈下一秒就会打断你的牙齿。”

男人丝毫没有被你的威胁吓到。他说出自己的要求，仿佛那只是打个响指一样的小事。“我要你欺凌一个同学。”

“抱歉？”你以为自己的耳朵被父亲的巴掌打出了问题。

“你没听错。”

“谁？”

“那是你的事情了。”

“我怎么知道我做完这件事之后他就会离开？”

“他会离开的。”男人说完这句话之后便站起身，在你将信将疑的目光下走出快餐店，身影逐渐消失在夜色之中。

* * *

Jared因为Sadie的事显得有些没精打采。而Danneel一整天都戴着墨镜，活像个坏脾气的摇滚明星。Jensen不停地安慰Jared说Sadie会回来的，直到Danneel按住太阳穴叫他闭嘴。

“别这样。”她盯着自己眼前的沙拉，好半天才憋出一句话，“那只是一条狗罢了。”

“Dan！别这样说。”Jensen抢在Jared开口之前说话。就连Jared在此之前的任何时候都没见过Jensen这么严肃。

Danneel瑟缩了一下，但她深呼了一口气，“如果我非要这样说呢？”

“如果我非要让你和Jay说对不起呢？”Jensen意外地尖锐起来。

“别这样。”Jared反倒变成了打圆场的人，他按住Jensen的肩膀，“谁都有心情不好的时候。”

“是啊，没错，谢谢你能体谅我，”Danneel立刻说道，“所以我真的不想再看到你在这里像死了伴侣似的去念叨那条老狗。”

Jared脸上的笑容再也维系不了，“很抱歉我打扰到了你……”他端起餐盘跨过座椅离开了。Danneel看向别处，她知道Jensen现在正一副恨不得杀了她的模样，说实话，如果她是男生的话，他肯定就动手了。

“你他妈的是怎么了？”Jensen朝Danneel大叫，不少学生因为这个声音而往他们这里瞧。Jensen顾不了其它，径直朝Jared离开的方向追去。Danneel被一个人留在座位上，用力眨了眨眼眶里的眼泪。

“我实在没想到——”一个油腔滑调的声音从她头顶响起，在Danneel反应过来之前，一只手迅速摘掉了她脸上的墨镜。

“Murray！”

“原来你还记得我的名字？”Chad憋笑道，他取代了Jensen的位置坐在了她对面，伸手抓了两根Danneel餐盘里的薯条塞进嘴里。

“走开。”

“公共餐厅。”

“把墨镜还给我。”

“你是故意的吧。”Chad把墨镜还给Danneel，看着女孩面无表情地将它戴回脸上，“我想你一定喜欢Jensen，才处处针对Jay。”

“……什么？”Danneel有些搞不清楚状况。

“嘿，我可以帮你保守秘密。”

“什么秘密？”

Chad给了她一个“少来了”的表情，“做我的女朋友不好吗？大概世界上除了两个人之外，谁都知道Jensen喜欢的只有Jared。”

Danneel翻了个白眼。令她感到惊奇的是，这是她这几天第一次想要发笑，居然是因为Chad。

* * *

“No way! ”你笑得脖子都红了，“我不是三岁小孩了，你这个变态！”那个男人就站在你面前，而你正站在自以为隐秘的小巷子里，为失信的大麻贩子抱怨不休。

“滚开！”你低吼，“别跟着我。”

“为什么？我可以实现你的愿望。”

“是嘛！你真觉得自己了不起是吧，那就跪下来舔我的老二吧，你这个死变态。”当然，你不是真的想这么做，一如既往地，你只是想虚张声势地吓跑这些家伙。因为你知道，没有人会想要和你这样的家伙做朋友，毕竟你老爸进了监狱，你老妈进了监狱，你猜怎么样？你哥哥和姑妈也进了监狱。大家都说瞧瞧这人模人样的小子，等他一成年没准也得进去，你知道，他们都在翘首以盼呢。

“不，了不起的是你。”那个人亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，丝毫没有被冒犯的神情，“不是我在找你，而是你内心的渴望呼唤了我。我是来帮助你实现那个愿望的。”

“好，既然你真的有你自己说得那么厉害，就把我被骗走的大麻钱要回来好了。”

“我不能。”

“哈。”

“因为这不是你内心真正的愿望。”

你想要发笑，事实上你真的笑出声来了，“我还需要你告诉我我有什么愿望？嗯？是不是你等会还要变出流星给我许愿？”你狠狠地瞪着对面的男人，将口水吐到他脚边。因为只有你自己知道，某一刻，仅仅只是一瞬间，你的心脏因为对方的话而失去了固有的节奏。

“你只是故意这样表现，我知道，你真正渴望完全不一样的生活。每个夜晚，你都想要用成功狠狠地抽打那些嘲笑你的人。你渴望朋友，你知道明年他们就要离开。你想要和他们一起。你也想要上大学。”

你不断退后，像看到一只怪物。“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”你慌乱地离开小巷，踢翻路边的垃圾桶，只为了证明什么。

“嘿，我的朋友，”那个人在你身后叫道，“去偷一只狗，我会帮助你实现愿望。”

* * *

Steve觉得自己疯了。他想要一台跑车很久了。但谁叫他有五个兄弟姐妹呢。他的父母永远都凑不够钱满足所有人的愿望。

倒数两分钟的时候，他正在把运动背心从自己的脑袋上扯下来。但他仍然有时间反悔，他只是露出了自己健壮的腹部肌肉，那只会引起女孩的尖叫。

“我会出名的。我一定会出名的。”他摇头，“所有人都会看到我的老二，我到大学之前都不会找到女朋友了。”

但他真的太想要一台跑车了。他愿意献出自己的灵魂，哪怕就只拥有它一天也好。

倒数一分钟的时候，他踢掉了自己的鞋子，然后用力扯掉袜子。

这很不公平，说真的，Jared就有自己的卡车。Jensen也有，哪怕那是二手的，Tom和自己的妹妹共享一辆雪佛兰，那也比他要强，至于Danneel和Genevieve，她们在生日的时候也得到了漂亮迷人的甲壳虫。

这真的不公平。为什么人人都可以如愿以偿。

Steve咬紧牙关，想到这个近乎荒诞的提议，“就算如此，我也不会损失什么。”他对自己说，“欣赏自己的身体并不可耻。要是在法国，这说不定还能引起潮流风尚呢。”

倒数十秒，他脱掉自己的裤子。整个世界都在一门之隔  
喧嚣。他想了很多，像回光返照，他的中学时期，他的朋友，他的家人。妈的，他只是想要去裸奔，并不是上战场。

他想到他的兄弟姐妹总是闹着要笔记本电脑，要单独的房间，也许会闹的孩子真的有糖吃。

倒数三秒，Steve拉开门，全身赤裸，坦坦荡荡。

* * *

你没有去上课，而是选择从学校围墙翻出来。今天的好天气太不适合读书了。其实，你知道这只是一个借口。你只想要用一天时间来喘口气。毕竟学校有够无聊，朋友们倒是还蛮有趣，只是有时候……仅仅是有时候，你觉得自己和他们分处两个世界。

你跳下围墙，落进了一个男人的怀抱里。

“噢操！”

“抱歉。”对方将你平稳地放到地上，“我已经在这里等你很久了。”

“我不认识你。”你说道，好奇地打量对面的家伙，“我也没在镇子里见过你，那是什么？”你盯着男人脚边的箱子问。

“我的小号。”

“所以你是个乐手？”

“那是我的职业之一。”

“有趣。所以你的另一个职业是站在墙角随时骚扰未成年少女？”

“你不害怕我？”对方饶有兴趣地问道。

“你又没有伤害我。”你耸耸肩，“有烟吗？”

“你不该吸烟的。”

“得了吧。”

“为什么逃课？”

“你是我父母吗？”

“如果觉得我烦人你大可以走开。”

你没有离开，“我只是很无聊，而你长得还算可以。”

男人笑了，“噢，我亲爱的，这真让我受宠若惊。只是我对于你来说太老了。”

你也没有真的想和对方发生什么。“你看起来很年轻。”你背靠墙根换了个话题，“你不是镇上的人，我以前没见过你。”

“我来这里有事情要办。”

“好吧，给你一个忠告，别吃这里的汉堡，你不会想知道它是用什么肉做的。”

“我会记住的。”

你点点头，自觉自己对一个陌生人已经足够友善。这时候对方突然开口，“你看起来不像是那种会专门逃课的人。”

“所以我像是那种乖乖坐在教室里面抢答问题的人吗？”你有点想笑，她有几个朋友倒真是这样的家伙，有点惹人烦，却让你恨不起来。再说回来，你的那些吊车尾的成绩多亏了他们才勉强够到及格线。

“我觉得你只是有些迷失了。”

你叹气，对一个陌生人袒露心扉比想象中更容易，“……有时候我觉得与这个世界格格不入。”

“你可以和你的朋友们说说。”

“我确实有些很好的朋友……只是……他们未必能理解我，你明白吗？”你说道，而这些都是你的心里话。

“你在害怕什么？”

“……也许我怕他们厌倦我。我不知道。也许我心里早就认定他们终有一天会离开，Jay会考大学，Jensen一定会跟着他——毫无疑问，Steve和Tom会拿到奖学金，Danneel也早有自己的打算。我像是一个中学时代的遗留物。”

“他们不会厌倦你的。他们是你的真朋友。”

“我不知道。”

“你没有特别想做的事情吗？”

你盯着脚底的蚂蚁发呆，看着它们忙忙碌碌，“……说实话，我不知道我能做些什么。也许我能做一个电影明星？这样我的朋友们就能够在电视上见到我，这样他们就不会忘记我了。”

“傻女孩。”男人轻轻地摸了摸她的脑袋。你原本以为自己会躲开，因为你一向厌恶别人亲昵的触碰。但奇怪的是，你只觉得一阵慰藉的暖流淌遍全身。“我可以实现你的愿望。”

你被逗笑了，“你是个好人。真的。但不要这样安慰我。”

“我是说真的。只要你按照我的要求完成一件事。”

你歪了歪脖子，“好吧，听听又何妨。”反正你只是在想方设法地杀死时间。你可以听到某种倒计时无时不刻地在自己耳边滴答作响。

“只要你去对自己最亲密的异性友人告白。”男人在你耳边说，“你会成为明星的。”

“比Monica Bellucci还红？”

“只要你想。”

你只是大笑着摇摇头，“我不会这样做的。要么你不知道她是谁，要么你一定是疯了。”

* * *

Jensen追上了Jared，只是因为他没有用尽全力去逃开，因为他知道Jensen一定会来找他。Jensen就是他的挚友，他的家人，他的左右手。Jared被他用力抱进怀里，Jensen喘着粗气，汗津津湿漉漉的，汗水顺着他们紧贴的皮肤滑进Jared的衣领。Jared抽了抽鼻子，手臂抬起来环住Jensen的后背紧了紧。

“我没事。”他说着将Jensen轻轻推离自己的怀抱。Jensen仍然不放心，上上下下地打量他的朋友，Jared有些不自然地拉扯T恤下摆，又弄了弄头发，“我只是……”

“别在意Dan。她平时不是这样的人，我想她一定是遇到什么事了。”Jensen安慰道。

“每个月都会遇到的那些事？”Jared吐了吐舌头，“也许我确实比较烦人。”

Jensen给了他一巴掌，没用力，倒像是一个玩笑的抚摸。Jared的颧骨立刻烧了起来。“狗屎，我不许你这样说自己。你从没认真看过你自己吗？”

“我？”

Jensen发出长长地叹息，他抬起头，“高大帅气的家伙，你绝对不知道有多少人喜欢你。”

Jared用力咽了咽口水，Jensen凝视他的眼神像是仰望什么星辰。多少次他被这些错误的信息所误导。

“宝贝，你不知道有多少人想要暗杀我取代我在你身边的位置。”

Jared大笑，心底有个声音对他说，果然如此。

“我是认真的。”Jensen绷紧脸颊说道，伸出手指攻击Jared的肋骨。

这让Jared笑得更用力了，“你绝对真情实感地认真。”

“闭嘴，傻瓜。”Jensen轻声说。Jared假装朝窗外望去，否则他肯定憋不住。

“等等……那是……”Jared眯起眼睛。

Jensen立刻凑到他身边，“什么鬼？”他惊呼，“噢操，我的眼睛要瞎了！”越来越多的学生朝窗口聚集。Jared和Jensen被挤得喘不过气。

“嗨，Jay，嗨，Jensen。”罪魁祸首跑过他们身边和他们打招呼。

Jared皱着一张脸，“嗨，Steve，你这是在干什么？”

Steve低头看了看自己，“裸奔？我猜？”

Jensen的表情介乎于恶心和想笑之间，“……发育得不错。”他最后叮嘱道，“小心警卫。”

“谢啦。他抓不到我的，回见，朋友们。”

赤条条的肉体从他们身边飞驰而过，无数闪光灯聚集在他的屁股蛋上。Jared的脑袋追随他的背影用力地看了几眼，直到被Jensen狠狠地拍打了一下。

“嗷！那很痛的！”

“你看得未免太认真了。”

“不——”Jared忍笑，“我只是发现Steve的屁股上有一根很长的毛。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，“幼稚鬼。”他挤出人群，Jared笑嘻嘻地跟在他身后。

“臭脸猫。”

“闭嘴，蠢蛋。”

“傻瓜。”

“别跟着我。”

“为什么？”

“我要去尿尿。”Jensen说着，在Jared面前关上教室的门，Jared重新将它拉开，从里面探出脑袋，犹豫再三才缓缓缩回去。

Jensen感谢Jared并没有真的要跟上来。显然他也有自己的烦心事。他褪下笑意，满脸愁容地低头往洗手间走去。鬼使神差地，在即将右拐的走廊上，他选择了与预定目标完全相反的方向。

* * *

上了大学还是个处男，你觉得超级丢脸。操。你甚至是个乐队的吉他手，那原本该意味着你有超多爱慕你的女孩。但事与愿违，最后你找到了原因，所有女孩都觉得你和Steve是一对。呸。

那家伙是你在酒吧认识的。作为一名乐队吉他手，你当然足够酷所以拥有至少三张假ID卡，虽然小镇酒吧里的人都认识你，也知道你下个月才满十七岁。但你只要眨眨眼，他们就会放你进去，你可以畅饮三杯——想方设法找个女孩调情（找Steve去，乖孩子。尽管她们总会这样说）。

所以当那个家伙问你想要什么愿望的时候，醉醺醺的你只把它当成一个玩笑。你说你想要一夜情，声音大得酒吧招待都差点打翻酒杯。

所有人哄堂大笑，争着要给你买一杯酒庆祝你纯洁的身体。你觉得丢脸透了，恨不得拿啤酒泼他们一脸。但最后你选择将它们全部喝下肚。于是你更醉了。

“年轻小妞的身体都太青涩了。我觉得最有味道的，要数学校的法语老师。”

“你是指Maguire小姐。”

“啊，她肯定是不二之选。”

那家伙在这个时候对他说，他能够满足他的愿望，只是……只是……

“只是Maguire小姐现在有私情的对象了。你还排在后面呢。”

你生气地抬起头，“谁？那个混蛋是谁？”

男人笑了，像自己钓的鱼终于上钩了，“找到他，威胁他，从他手中勒索一笔钱，Maguire小姐会和你一夜情的。”

你沉浸在听到爆炸消息的愤慨之中，因此你用力握住那家伙的手，“我会找到那个混蛋，踢碎他的蛋让他身败名裂。”

“嘶——轻点，你快要把我的手骨弄碎了。”

第二天早上，你从床上爬起来。宿醉的头痛中你无论如何都想不起那家伙的模样，只记得他似乎吹得一手好号角。“Maguire小姐……Maguire小姐……你究竟和谁在一起。”

你越想越气，整整一天，你都坐在教室里琢磨。你得去找Maguire小姐，如果她是清白的，你决定找到那个造谣的混蛋捏碎他的蛋。

* * *

Steve被赶出了学校，他从没见过校长那么生气的模样，他那在嘴边抖动的山羊胡都要比Steve迎风摇摆的老二更惹人瞩目了。

他挠了挠头发，此刻他啥都没穿，除了后背被晒得通红之外一切都很好。

“去他妈的跑车。”他对自己说，他早该知道那只是一个神经病的胡言乱语，他是真的脑子有病才信了他。

就在他一脸懊恼地往前走的时候，他看到一辆崭新的红色敞篷跑车就停在自己面前，车钥匙就插在它该插的位置上，一切就绪就等他坐上去。

Steve想到自己的愿望——他想要拥有一台跑车，哪怕一天也好。

等他回过神之后，他发现自己已经坐在了驾驶舱。真皮座椅包裹着他赤裸的臀部。他用力捏了捏自己的大腿，噢，这一切都是真的。

Steve愉快地聆听马达轰鸣的声响，五秒之后车子劈开空气向前飞驰。他也许会被抓住，不仅仅因为他偷了一台车，而且他还全身赤裸——管他的，他那么年轻，他才十六岁，正是理所当然心想事成的年纪。

“Steve！老天！”

Steve踩下刹车。Genevieve正靠在围墙，目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你的鸟不冷吗？！”她大叫，脱下外套扔在Steve的大腿上。

“逃课？”Steve坏笑。

“无聊，只是想出来透透气。正好碰到一个有趣的家伙……”她扭头，“他人呢？”

“别理他了。要我说，谁大中午会跑出来啊。我没看到任何其他人。”

“拜托，这可不是你裸奔的借口。”Genevieve挑剔地打量车子，“这是谁的？”

“至少今天，它是我的。”

“妈的，你偷了一台车？你会被警察捉住的。”

Steve给了她一个眼神，“要一起吗？”

“为什么不？”Genevieve二话没说跳进了车子里。

Steve重新发动车子，外面单调的景物飞逝而去。“我是说，咳，你要不要和我在一起？”

Genevieve忍笑，“噢天啊，为什么这样问？我以为你和Tom……”

“哈哈。很好笑。”Steve翻了个白眼，“我相信我们之中只有两个人对搞基感兴趣。”

“说真的……我快烦透他们了。”Genevieve半真半假地说，“我们从十二岁就开始打赌他们会在一起。”

“如果他们中学毕业之前还没在一起，说真的，我就和Tom当众亲热给你们看。”

Genevieve撇了撇嘴，用丝毫不感兴趣的声音回答，“我可真拭目以待。”

* * *

放学之后你找到了那个男人。

他看起来很吃惊，大概他以为只要他想，就没有人能找到他。你为此有些得意，竭尽全力不将它表现在脸上。

“来点鸽子食？”男人问道，你拒绝了，看着对方将面包屑撒到更远的地方，一群鸽子蜂拥而至。

“你到底是谁？”

“这和你有什么关系吗？”

你皱眉，“我想这一切都是你搞的鬼不是吗？丢失的狗，裸奔的Steve，不正常的Danneel。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”

你盯着那个人的脸，只觉得那并不是一张人脸而仅仅是一张虚伪的面具。这毫无缘由地让你觉得烦躁不安，“是你。你像操控我一样操控我的朋友，你想把我们的生活弄得翻天覆地，你到底是谁？”

“你是里面最聪明的不是吗？”男人露出无辜的笑容，“别这样，我只是想帮助你们。你们应该觉得幸运才对，毕竟不是每个人都有这样的机会。况且，我也没有拿枪指着任何一个人。”

你咬牙，紧握的拳头无论如何也挥不出去。因为你知道他说的没错。“都有谁？”你最后问道。

男人眨眨眼，“在关心别人之前还是先关心一下你自己吧，你完成任务了对吗？”

“你这个变态。”你咬牙切齿，气急败坏，“我应该叫警察的。”

“然后他们会知道你才是那个偷女老师吊袜带的人。”

汗水顺着你长着雀斑的笔尖滑落，“……我没有去偷，它只是被扔在办公室的地板上，我恰好捡起来了而已。”你有些心虚，自然知道自己做的事情并不那么光彩，无论给自己找多少借口，Maguire小姐的吊袜带仍然安静地躺在你的书包里，被一本厚重的词典欲盖弥彰地压着。

男人朝你伸出一只手，“那么我想，你已经得到你想要得到的东西了。至于那个吊袜带，你可以把它交给我。毕竟你留着也没用。”

你立刻把手伸进书包，像扔一个烫手山芋似的将那玩意儿扔给了对方。“你是个骗子，变态，我没有得到任何东西。而我也不会再参与你的诡异的恶作剧。我会去和我的朋友们揭发你。”说完你就抱着书包落荒而逃。

“不想知道Jared许了什么愿吗？”男人在你身后叫道，而那个名字就是你的死穴。

“什么？！”你立刻转身，扔下书包伸手揪住男人的衣领一气呵成，“你对他做了什么？”

“放松！放松！老天，你应该感激我才对。”男人挣开你的双手，有些不满地抚平身上的褶皱，“看在上帝的份上，你应该看看你现在的样子！”

“你休想伤害他！”你理智全无地朝男人低吼。

“难缠的小鬼。”那家伙避开你又一次攻击，“让我直说好了，你之前也对我说了谎不是吗？”

“我们正在说的是Jared的事。”

“那没区别。你想要从我这里兑换勇气，并不是用来赢得什么棒球比赛——你居然会觉得那是一个好借口，可怜的家伙，你只是想要有足够的勇气来出柜不是吗？”

你被那个单词狠狠地吓了一大跳，下意识地四周打量，当你发现身边只有鸽子在偷听的时候，你才悄悄松了口气。“这是我的隐私。”

“没有人在我面前有隐私。”

“……既然如此，那Jared对你许了什么愿？”那男人笑而不语，突然朝你扔了一把面包屑。“见了鬼了！”你捂住脑袋粗声咒骂，被贪食的鸽子围了起来。

“只管去做你想做的就好了，愿好运常常伴随你，我的孩子。”

等你挥开那群蠢鸽子，那家伙竟像从未出现过一般消失了。空荡荡的小镇广场，你听到脚步声离自己越来越近。

* * *

“Jen！你刚才在和谁说话？”Jared的声音从背后传来。

“只是在问人有没有见到Sadie。”

“我也没找到。”Jared不疑有他，他的全部注意力都被失踪的爱犬吸引了，“Jeff说下班之后帮我去张贴寻狗启示。”

Jensen想了想，“你确定她失踪了吗？”

“什么意思？”Jared皱眉，“我确定她不在家里。”

Jensen注视Jared直到确定他没有说谎，“我想她应该不会有危险。”他若有所思地说。

“你有什么线索了吗？”Jared立刻问。

Jensen有些心虚，“……只是直觉。”

Jared轻声叹息，“希望如此。”他抬手看了看手表，“你是不是该回家了？”

Jensen耸耸肩，“我可以晚点回去的。”

“别傻了，Josh会杀了我的。他早就看我不顺眼了。”

“他看谁都不顺眼。”Jensen的脸皱成一团，想到Josh紧张兮兮的模样，他最终还是妥协了，“我吃完晚饭就和你汇合。”

“我到时候去找你。”

Jensen点头，“打电话给Steve，看他有什么事没有。”

“知道了我的夫人，你总是担心太多。我猜你回去还会亲自和Danneel打个电话。”

“别嫉妒宝贝，你永远都是我的最爱。”Jensen说，Jared将他送到分岔路口。Jensen咽了咽口水，“那个……Jay……”

“嗯？”

“我有些很重要的事情和你说。”

“发生什么事了？谁出事了？你没事吧？”Jared立刻紧张起来。

“不是现在！”Jensen立刻打断Jared，他有些紧张地笑了笑，背后的衣料被一层薄汗打湿，“等这些事完成之后，我想……嗯……我有事要对你说。”

“你确定你没事？我很担心你。”Jared抓住Jensen的手臂，“你今天看起来不太对。”

“我……”Jensen避开Jared的眼神，他总觉得Jared能看透他的一切，就像他总能猜到Jared在想什么一样，“没事，别担心我。我该回家了。”

Jensen落荒而逃，心里不住地念叨，“……狗屎，我需要更多勇气。”

* * *

Danneel找到了Jared的狗。在Chad的卧室里。

“它太不知羞耻了，它在我的地毯上拉屎！”

“别和狗计较了。”Danneel无奈地摇头，“我只是很好奇，你干嘛要偷Jay的狗？”

Chad有些狼狈，“我不能告诉你。”

“这是一个恶作剧吗？”Danneel不赞成地说，“你不知道这只狗对Jay一家来说有多重要，你必须还回去。”

“今天早上我还听到你说它只是一条狗而已。”

Danneel弯腰挠了挠Sadie的脖子，“我只是随口一说罢了……”她轻描淡写地说，“我很后悔那样说。”

“我搞不懂你。”Chad不敢走到她身边，因为Sadie一见到他就乱叫唤。

“我才搞不懂你，你让我来你家。我以为你想和我亲热还是什么的，结果你只是想让我看一只你偷来的狗。”

Chad脸红了，“好吧，我承认我偷这只狗是为了吸引你们的注意力。”

“你今年几岁了？Chad Murray？”

“既然你这样问，我倒要问问你……”Chad深吸了一口气，“算了……当我没说，你把狗牵回去还给Jay吧。”

Danneel站住不动了，“你不说我是不会走的。”

“我妈见我带女孩回来会杀了我的。”

“我对此倒是很期待。”

“嘿！”

Danneel一屁股坐到Chad身边，“说吧，我不会嘲笑你的。”

“只是……你们玩得那么好，明明我们从小也认识，只是后来你们却把我抛到脑后……”Chad弯下腰，用手臂遮住脸，“操。这太丢脸了。”

Danneel一巴掌拍在他的背上，“明明是你先和Erik他们玩的。”

“你们也没有挽留我啊！”

“你是小姑娘吗？”

“反正……好吧，我承认，我确实想你们了。”

Danneel的神情变得柔软起来，“不是想让我做你的女友？”她打趣道。

“……不止是想让你做我的女友。”

Danneel站起身，“走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“去找Jay，把Sadie还给他。有些事还是当面说清楚比较好。而且你的房间都是狗屎味。”

Chad有些别扭，“或者你替我还了就好，记得和他说声对不起，别的就不要告诉他了。”

Danneel踢了踢在他的小腿上，“听话。”

“操。”

“享受你的新友谊。”

* * *

稍晚的时候，Jensen去警局送饭。因为他哥Josh临时加班走不开。他和Jared一起走进警局，一路上遇到了两个熟人。

“我早该想到。”Jensen叹了口气，“玩得开心吗Steve？还有你Genevieve？你怎么也进来了？”

“这些都是你的朋友，嗯？”Josh锐利的眼神在这些家伙身上逐个审视，“还有Jared，是啊，你身边总是有这个大高个不是吗？”

“嗨Josh，还是我。”Jared咧了咧嘴，对Josh总是过度保护Jensen的态度早就习以为常。

“Graul先生报警说有人偷了他的新跑车，现在看来就是你的朋友们。”

Jensen立刻松了口气，“Graul先生的女儿也是我们的朋友。”Steve和Genevieve也相视而笑。

“所以你们偷车还偷得有道理了？”Josh低喝，“真是荒唐。我在你们这么大的时候已经开始准备SAT了，而不是花那么多时间做这些事。”

Jensen偷偷吐了吐舌头，他把手里的餐盒递给Josh，“老妈让我送过来的。”Josh的脸色这才好了一点。

“好了，你回家吧。别又被我捉到你和这位John在外面瞎逛。”

“好啦好啦，还有他叫Jared。”Jensen漫不经心地答应了，他们都知道他肯定只是应付而已。“你甚至没给我的朋友们倒杯水喝。”

“我是不是还要准备点下午茶恭候你的朋友们？”Josh彻底黑了脸，他暂时不想再见到自己这位不省心的弟弟，挥着双手将他赶出警局，“你们快走吧。”

Jared一边被往外赶一边扭头大叫，“警察先生，我是想来报警的，我家的狗丢了。”他把照片塞到Josh手中。

“别来我这里，去母狗窝里找去吧。”

“可Sadie就是一只母狗！”

“Josh，帮帮我的朋友！”

Josh挫败地低吼，取出口袋里的笔记本在上面潦草地记上一笔，“好了，我们会去帮你找你的Sadie的。等我处理完Graul先生的事情之后。”

两人走出警局，正好就碰到Josh口中的家伙，Graul先生，他正强硬地扯着Danneel的手腕往警局里拖。在他们身后，Chad正牵着一只狗气急败坏地往里走。当走到灯光下的时候，Jensen注意到Chad眼眶上明显的乌青。

* * *

“松开她！”Jensen神情转冷，“你看不到她在疼吗？”

“Jensen！”

“关你什么事？”Graul先生傲慢地问。

“我是她的朋友。”

“我是她的父亲。”Graul先生说，但他还是把手松开了。Danneel抓住自己发红的手腕垂下脑袋。当她看到警局里汇聚着她的朋友时，她知道她最不想经历的事情还是发生了。

Graul先生骂骂咧咧地教训他的女儿，“你都和什么人做朋友，这个Murray？你知道他是什么货色吗？”

Chad在这个时候跳出来，他捂住眼睛大叫，“Ackles警察，我要报警，Graul先生打了我的眼睛。”

“你……”

Jared在这个时候惊呼，“等等，这是我的狗！”他弯下腰，一把抱住了飞扑过来的大狗，“Sadie？噢天啊，Sadie，我的宝贝。”

大家朝Jensen看去，Jensen对此早就习以为常，“我不会嫉妒Sadie的。”

Josh有些头痛，“安静，安静。Chad Murray，谁能证明这个家伙打了你的眼睛？嗯？没有人能证明吗？”

“我能证明。”Danneel开口，“我当时正和Chad一起走路，我的父亲，突然冲上来把我的朋友打伤了。”

“那是因为我在保护你！”Graul低吼先生，他高举右手，“你这个不知好歹的蠢货，像你母亲一样——”

Danneel瑟缩了一下，Chad抓住她的肩膀往后退，Jensen立刻挡在她面前。“你竟敢在警察面前动粗？”Josh一把抓住Graul先生的手。

“那是我的女儿！”Graul先生暴怒，“她和小混混厮混，还让她的朋友偷了我的车！别以为我不知道！”

Steve尴尬地笑了笑，“先生，那纯粹是巧合。再说那都怪你粗心大意。”

“你他妈给我小心点！”Graul先生指着Steve说道，“警察，我要让这两个小混蛋坐牢！他们要为自己的行为付出代价！”

“爸爸！”Danneel大叫。

“你也给我闭嘴！回家有你好看！”

“闭嘴！”Josh不得不再一次低吼，“好了，Graul先生，这是你打人的罚单，左拐第二个房间缴费。第三个房间登记去领回你的跑车。Steve和Genevieve，打电话给你的家人叫他们来交罚款接人。至于你，Jensen，和你的朋友牵着狗走吧，我这里已经够乱了。”

“你他妈给我开罚单？！”Graul先生气得脸都歪了，“你知道我是谁吗？你敢再说一次？”

Josh面无表情地重复了一次，“左拐第二个房间。谢谢。”

Graul先生愣在原地，他琢磨了三秒钟，最后把矛头对准了自己的女儿，“跟我离开！”

“我……”Danneel的脸都白了。

“我不会重复第二遍，你知道不听话的后果是什——”一记重拳彻底打歪了Graul先生的脸，他倒在地上，一个高大的身影随即扑了上去，一拳一拳毫不留情地往男人身上揍。而Graul先生只能徒劳地挣扎，毫无反击之力。

所有人都愣住了。Jensen看到Josh站在原地，双手抱胸，眼底居然划过一丝赞赏的意味。Genevieve走过去抱住Danneel，“别哭。”

“我只是在高兴。”

Graul咳了一口血出来，Josh和Jensen这才把双眼发红的Jared拉开。他将拳头往牛仔裤上擦了擦，扭头正好对上Danneel的目光。

“你应该早点告诉我们的。”

“你……”Graul先生被Josh拉起来，“我要让你坐牢！你给我等着！我要找我的律师过来！”他指着Jared说道，他全身上下哪里都疼，甚至站不直身体。

Josh压根没有理会男人的叫嚣，“好了别吵，事情不是这么操作的。John是吧，坐到那边去吧。给你家人打电话，让他们来交罚款领人。”

“他叫Jared！”Jensen不满地纠正。他紧紧地抓住Jared的手没有再松开过。

“我没事。”Jared凑到Jensen耳边低语。Jensen抬头，眼睛里闪过复杂的色彩。他们凑得实在太近了，Josh敏锐地察觉到了什么，却又说不清楚。

“抱歉我打了你爸爸。”Jared对Danneel说。

Danneel摇头，“抱歉我今早说了你的狗。”

“我想我们打平了。”

所有人都忍不住笑了起来。Graul先生的脸色更糟糕了。

“我处处为了你好，你却让你的朋友来打你的父亲？”

Danneel摇头，直视Graul先生的双眼，“一直以来我都宁愿没有你这个爸爸。在你那样对待妈妈和我们之后。”

“抱歉Dan。”

所有人都朝警局门口望去，Graul太太和Tom朝他们走来。

“亲爱的我很抱歉，一直以来是我没有勇气。”Graul太太说，“因为我总觉得这个男人是爱我的。没想到我的忍让也伤害到了你。”

她的目光对上自己丈夫僵硬的脸，“我请了律师，但不是为了你和你该死的跑车，而是为了我。我们离婚吧。”

* * *

他们通通被赶到另一个房间。

Steve立刻凑上去和Tom咬耳朵，“你怎么和Graul太太在一起？”

“说来话长。”Tom慢悠悠地叹了口气，感受到所有集中在自己身上的目光，“我不能和你们说太多，这和Danneel的家事有关。只是……是我和Graul太太说的话让她鼓足勇气走出这一步的。”

Chad说道，“你不说我也猜得到。那个混蛋在外面有了别的女人。”

“你怎么知道的！”

“我有脑子。”Chad翻了个白眼。

“……Danneel也有和我说过一些。只是……那都是没有证据的猜测。那个混蛋非常谨慎，生怕Graul太太分了他一半财产。”Genevieve说。

“好吧……”

Jared仍然沉浸在愤怒和懊恼之中，“我们都不知道Danneel家有这些问题……”

“别自责。”Jensen抱着Sadie轻声安慰道，“有时候不是什么事都能对至亲好友坦诚的。我能理解Dan。”

“你也有事情瞒着我们吗？”Steve问。

“我想每个人都有吧。”Jensen说。

“就连Jared也不能说。”

Jensen仰头往上看，Jared的眼神有些紧张。“我考虑一下。”

Genevieve抬眼瞧了Jensen一眼，暗自叹了口气。

隔壁房间突然发生了剧烈的争吵。他们彼此对望了一眼，不约而同地快速趴到门缝里偷听起来。

“我说了，那只是几张合成照片！我压根和那女人没有任何关系！”

“骗子！”Tom生气地握紧拳头，“那是我拍下来的！”他开始砸门，“放我出去！警察先生！那都是我拍下来的照片！”

“什么照片？”Steve问。

“那个混蛋和女人私会的照片！”

“那你解释一下你的跑车为什么会停在学校门口。”这是Josh的声音。

“该死，我去那附近办事，刚好停车场满了，我只能停在学校的公共停车场，这也不行吗？这是一场精心策划的陷害！”

“那我们找Maguire小姐来对峙一下就知道了。”

Jensen“啊”了一声。

“那家伙私会的对象是Maguire小姐？”Jared也有些吃惊。Tom给了他一个意味深长的眼神。

“要知道，我本来有机会和她一夜风流的。但我最终选择了正义的一边。”

其他人还为这句话而感到莫名其妙，但Jensen立刻就明白了。

这时对面传来Graul太太的声音。“她来也好，不来也罢。现在已经证据确凿。你知道我在你的公文包里发现了什么？真让人难以置信，你居然能理直气壮地满口谎言。”

对面突然安静下来。

然后是Graul先生的声音，“求你了，我只是一时迷了心窍……别离婚好吗？只要你不离婚，我以后会加倍地对你好的，我马上和那个女人断了联系。”

“好了，别听了。”Jared说，“我相信Graul太太这次能够摆脱那个虚伪的男人了。”

大家重新回到自己的座位上。

“我很好奇Graul太太拿了什么证据出来。”Steve说。

“……吊袜带。”Jensen闷闷开口。

“什么？你怎么知道的？！”

Jensen摇了摇头，“我乱说的而已。”他咬紧嘴唇想，那个拿着号角到处乱跑的家伙到底是谁？

“对了……”Jared突然看向Chad，“你是从哪里找到我的狗的？”

Chad尴尬地笑了笑，“好久不见，Jay。好久不见，大家。”

Jared挑了挑眉毛，用力拍了拍Chad的肩膀。

* * *

“我爱你，Jay。”Danneel紧紧拥抱Jared，“你有一颗金子般的心。谢谢你那天晚上挺身而出。谢谢你们。”

Jared用力地吸了吸鼻涕作为回应，“我会舍不得你走的。”

距离那混乱吵闹的一夜已经过去一段时间。他们没有细问其中的细节。只是Danneel终于摆脱了她的父亲，当她母亲说放弃那一半共有财产后，那混蛋立刻爽快地签了离婚协议。只是这样一来，Danneel就要跟随她的母亲一起搬去外祖母家的镇子上。

“好好对待自己知道吗？”Jensen警告地说，“如果我知道你过得没现在好，我会立刻冲到你家门口敲响你的家门，然后把你抢回我们身边。”

“好了别说了。”Danneel一把将Jensen抱进怀里，“你也是。”她凑到Jensen耳边，“如果一年之后被我知道你还没有所行动的话，我会立刻冲到你家门口敲响你的家门，把你和他用麻绳绑在一起。”

“闭嘴！”Jensen红着脸将Danneel推开。他不知道她是怎么发现的，只是对方毫无芥蒂接受的态度给了他不少信心——他也许马上就会行动，也许就是明天。

Danneel转过身对Genevieve说：“不许找比我更好的朋友，你知道我很小心眼的。我在大学等你——不许说你不行，我会让Jared好好监督你的。”

“我恨你！”Genevieve的声音里已经带了哭腔。

“还有Chad？嗯？你还想让我做你女朋友吗？”

Chad有些不自然，“所以你是想给我一个告别之吻吗？”

Danneel才不吃这一套，“来大学找我。我也和Jared说好了。他会帮你一起补习的。”

“谢谢你帮我找到了Sadie。”Jared毫无觉察地对Chad露出笑容。Chad暗自松了口气。

Danneel反复叮嘱Tom和Steve给自己写一首歌，Steve说自己已经填完歌词了。当他开始哼唱的时候，Danneel毫不留情地拖着行李箱走开了。

“你们还是另寻出路吧。”Danneel头都不回地说。

“别这样！你甚至没给我们一个拥抱。”

“她只是不好意思在我们面前哭。”Chad悄声说。

他们看着Danneel坐进车里，一刻不停地挥手直到那辆轿车消失在公路尽头。

“我以为这场告别至少要发生在毕业典礼上。我已经开始想她了。”Genevieve打破了沉默，闷闷地开口。

“走吧。”Jared说，“这可不算告别。”

“嗯？”

“Dan把你和Chad都交给我了，我想今天就从美国历史开始吧。”

“Jay——我有没有说过我很爱你？”Genevieve露出可怜兮兮的表情。

“我也爱你Jay！”

“噢是啊，我们人人都爱Jay。是不是Jensen？”

Jensen走在最前头。他想到他们就是在这条街道上互相认识的，那个时候Jensen才五岁。而现在他们的脚步声依然踏在上面，Jensen想数数这条街道一共有多少块砖头，又有多少只鸟曾经看着他们来来去去。

最后他被吵得不行，只能应和Steve的话，“当然，谁都知道我最爱Jay了。”

他扭过头偷看，太阳刚好把Jared的脸晒得通红。

* * *

又是一天早晨。你一如既往起得很早。而你最好的朋友大概还在睡懒觉。你下定决心，好好把自己打扮了一番，然后冲出家门。

你看到一个穿西服戴礼帽的家伙正站在路口，手里提着一个皮箱，里面装着他的小号。

“你好。”你轻快地打了声招呼。

“你好我的朋友。”

“我想见到你应该是一个好预兆。”你说，你已经不再纠结这个男人究竟是谁了。你的生活好像因为他发生了翻天覆地的变化，又好像井然有序地从未改变过，“我想我欠你一声谢谢。”

“不必向我道谢。我没有为你做什么，一切都是你在为你自己做的。”

“‘一切都是我在为我自己’，”你重复着这句话，“你说，我等会会顺利吗？”

“愿好运与你常在，我的朋友。”

太阳出来了。街道上又剩下你一个人。你准备接着往前走。你越走越快，最后几乎要跑了起来，心脏跳到了嗓子眼里，手心滑腻腻的全是汗，差点拿不住鲜花。

你想到任何你会得到的结局。

他会拒绝吗？

他会远离你吗？

他会欣然答应你吗？

他会喜欢Jared Padalecki吗？

你气喘吁吁地在他家门口停了下来。现在天还很早，你猜想他还要再睡上半小时。

这个时候，在道路的尽头，通往你最好的朋友的家门口的小道上，那扇门突然打开了。

你看到你最好的朋友从门里走了出来，他一开始没有注意到你，他看上去紧张兮兮的，手里也捧着一束花。

你傻兮兮地看了一会。才轻声叫了他的名字。

他吓得跳了起来，差点拿不稳手里的花。

然后他看到你，眼睛就亮了起来。

你猜你的脸和他的一样红。

 

fin.


End file.
